


Battery Acid

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Veronica picks up the wrong coffee.





	Battery Acid

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 16 - ~~Street Magic!AU~~ or **“I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.”**

“I think I picked up your coffee by mistake,” Veronica gasped, spluttering and rushing for the sink to get some water and wash the taste away.

Ina looked up from her seat at one of the tables in the officer’s lounge and held up a mug when Veronica turned to look back. “No, I’ve got mine,” she said, watching her gulp down water. “What’s wrong with that one?”

With a shudder, Veronica walked over, picking up the coffee from where she’d left it and holding it out to her. “Take a sip.”

Ina sniffed it suspiciously and then made a face. “I like it strong, but that smells too strong for me. Dangerously strong. With increasing caffeine content, the likelihood of heart complications increases at a rate of—”

“I think it burned my mouth,” Veronica interrupted. “It’s like battery acid. Who the hell drinks it that strong?”

There was no one else in the officers lounger, and she tried to think who else had been there when she’d been making her coffee.

“Have you seen Lance around?” Ina asked as she turned back to her datapad, already losing interest. “He’s probably pranking you again.”

“Oh, he wouldn’t dare,” Veronica hissed. “He learned that lesson a long time ago. It has to have been an alien. There’s no way a human can drink it that strong. But the only alien who was in here was...”

The door slid open just as Veronica realised whose coffee she had picked up. Acxa walked in with a frown on her face, holding an identical mug. When she saw Veronica, she walked over and switched their coffees.

“Weak,” she muttered, pressing a kiss to Veronica’s cheek before walking right back out again.

Veronica stared after her. “ _Freak_ ,” she muttered, before taking a sip of the coffee Veronica had placed her hands. She closed her eyes with a happy sigh. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really struggled with today's prompts but wooo still got it done!!
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
